Fatal One Episode 09
Recap Session 9 (The one where OMFG hugs a dragon) Characters: Rak'Thak - Level 5 Barbarian, Level 1 Fighter Urok Skullcrusher - Level 6 Paladin Uikor Shaman of Feast - Level 5 Druid, Level 1 Barbarian Gurook - Level 5 Warlock, Level 1 Fighter Episode Synopsis: The party spawns in the dungeon and moves to the east through the magic item room. Rak'Thak places a trinket against the wall to hold it up (a doll with a t-shirt that has AFP on it). Rak'Thak shoves Uikor prone with his shield for no reason whatsoever. The party moves east through a long hallway and then Uikor tries to trip Rak'Thak, failing. The party moves through a door to the north, and finds a hallway with the three exits. The party gathers at the room to the east, and then enters as a group, finding a Banshee and 2 Mummies. The Banshee wails, and Gurook holds on with a sliver of health. Gurook then smashes the Banshee and kills it. A Mummy hits Urok and gives him mummy rot. Rak'Thak grapples the Mummy and knocks him prone. Gurook fireballs the Mummies, dropping one, as Uikor kills the other one. Uikor uses the rags of the Mummy as clothes. The party heals up, and moves north through the door, taking the middle portal. Urok blesses the party, Uikor casts Protection from Poison on Gurook and Rak'Thak, and they move forward. They find a Young Green Dragon on the other side, and enter combat. The Dragon breathes his poison breath on three members of the party, almost dropping Urok and damaging the others. Rak'Thak runs over and grapples the Dragon, followed with a headbutt. Gurook does massive damage to the dragon, while Urok forces the Dragon with the Command spell to go prone. Rak'Thak smooches the dragon and drags him across the floor. He then bites and headbutts the dragon, then knocks Urok prone. The party finishes off the Dragon. Rak'Thak removes the dragons tongue. Uikor takes a bite out of the Dragon's tail. After celebrating, the party searches the room. They are interrupted by 2 Mummies and 4 Zombies. Uikor summons 8 Giant Owls, which hamper and block the Mummies. Urok turns undead, which sends 3 of the Zombies and one of the Mummies running away. Rak'Thak grapples a Mummy as the Giant Owls pummel it. The first Mummy dies, and Rak'Thak mounts a Giant Owl to attack the second one. The party makes short work of the monsters, and then sets up to finish searching the room. They find the following code on the north wall: Ed p2x oeae 24 4659 d56q efc6 no59 zdpdnopd acfd 35 e74X5rzd ogdg e6 6g frzz fda p4rzdz6 b46 32o dx6cf f2epe 2d4p The party exits the room and goes into the left portal in the next room, and finds themselves clogged into a room with 7 remaining giant owls. They find a horde of Goblins, and 3 Black Puddings drop from the ceiling. Giant Owls start going down. The party notices the ceiling is 20 ft. high as a Black Pudding tries to climb up the wall behind them, but Gurook puts it down. Rak'Thak keeps hitting the Owls to maintain his rage, but accidentally kills one. Uikor casts Moonbeam and puts it on top of both of the Black Puddings. One of the Puddings slides across the wall and drops Urok, while another almost drops Rak'Thak. One of the Goblin archers brings Rak'Thak down. The rest of the Goblin Archers pelt Uikor while the Moonbeam kills Rak'Thak. Gurook rushes the Goblin Archers while Uikor gets obliterated by a Black Pudding. Gurook drops several Goblins and moves away from the Black Pudding, but a fourth Black Pudding drops from the ceiling and nearly kills Gurook. A final shot from a Goblin archer brings Gurook down. Death Synopsis: Rak'Thak is killed by a Moonbeam Urok is knocked unconscious by a Black Pudding and bleeds out Uikor is obliterated by a Black Pudding Gurook is killed by a Goblin Archer Post Mortem recap: The party learned that: * Moving through the door together as a group stops prepared actions from monsters * Using Relentless Endurance can be effective against a Banshee Wail * There is a code in the Dragon room, and the ceiling is 20 ft. high * There is an alphabet code on the wall in the Black Pudding room, but every party that has observed it has died before it could examine it. * There was another door to the south of the Black Pudding room Category:Fatal One Episodes